<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner at seven by CeruleanTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323587">Dinner at seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTree/pseuds/CeruleanTree'>CeruleanTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sneaking Around, Top Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTree/pseuds/CeruleanTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were careful to keep their relationship secret from the Sheriff. Apparently their attempt was futile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner at seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stiles is underage in this story, sixteen or seventeen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had a routine. After five months of sneaking around and having sex regularly they had worked out a schedule. The Sheriff had night shifts three to four times a week and left the house around ten in the evening. Derek would come over and climb through the window to Stiles’ bedroom and spend the night. They didn’t have sex every time, which was totally okay with Stiles, because he liked spending time with Derek, no matter their activities. Some days they would simply sit together in the living room, watching whatever movie they were in the mood for and then go to bed, falling asleep cuddled together. Stiles wouldn’t admit it to anybody else, but those nights were his favorite, it was so freaking domestic that it hurt and he loved every second of it. </p>
<p>“Behave yourself,” John told his his son and clapped him on the shoulder. Stiles rolled his eyes exasperatedly. </p>
<p>“You know, you don’t need to tell me that every time you leave for work. I’m always on my best behavior.” </p>
<p>His father huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, sure thing, son. I see you tomorrow, okay?” Stiles waited for the sound of his father’s car coming to live and driving down the road. Today has been the first time in a few weeks that both Stilinski men were at home to have dinner together, catching up on some things. John had asked about school, about Scott and if there was anybody who caught his eyes. Stiles had blushed at that point but didn’t mention Derek, he knew what was good for him and telling his father about the relationship he had with the werewolf wouldn’t bode well. Not that the Sheriff was aware of Derek’s nature, but it would be enough for him to know that his underage son was making out with an adult man to draw his gun. </p>
<p>Stiles desperately wanted to tell his father about his feelings for Derek, he wanted him to approve because it was important to him to know that his father would be supportive. It would make many things easier too, no more sneaking around and Derek could come over for dinner some time. They could sleep in instead of setting an alarm so that John wouldn’t catch them in bed together. His good mood turned rather mellow with his train of thoughts, thinking about all those what ifs. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Derek parked his Camaro in his usual spot, a bit further down the road from the Stilinski’s house. He was eager to get to Stiles since a whole week passed without them meeting once. He had to leave town for some pack business and on other nights the Sheriff was at home so there had been no way for any funny business to happen. Sure, they’d been texting on a daily basis but that was something entirely different. Derek needed to touch Stiles, kiss him and feel him. </p>
<p>When he closed the distance to the house and saw that Stiles’ bedroom was dark, he frowned. It wasn’t exactly late, so he doubted that Stiles was already in bed and asleep. Maybe he wasn’t home, but then Derek would have gotten a text that stated as much and besides, he could see the Jeep parked in the driveway. While there was no light in the bedroom, there was in the living room, so instead of climbing through the window, he decided that for once he could take the front door. </p>
<p>It took only a few seconds for the to door open and Derek was confronted with the scent of something that was utterly <em>Stiles</em>. He couldn’t have stopped the smile from appearing even if he had wanted to, but when he took in the boy’s appearance, he sobered somewhat. Stiles looked sad and his eyes were slightly red rimmed. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately and ushered Stiles back inside the house and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Derek raised his eyebrows at the obvious lie and Stiles sighed. “Well, it is nothing, really. But I just, I was thinking about how long we have to keep sneaking around and that I wish we could stop.” </p>
<p>Derek pulled Stiles into his arms,“I know.” He felt Stiles melting against him and hugged him closer. </p>
<p>“Maybe my dad is okay with all this. I know that he can be a bit protective and sure he’s the Sheriff so he might be a bit reluctant when it comes to our age, but when he sees how happy I am with you he just has to accept it, right? And then you can come over for dinner and he can get to know you better, see for himself what a great guy you are. And we can go on dates! On real dates and not staying in and watch a movie, but going to a restaurant or something. And-” Derek kissed him. Stiles was talking himself in a frenzy and this was the best way to shut him up and really, hearing him say all those things, it warmed Derek. </p>
<p>“We will talk to him, alright? We’ll wait for the right moment and then we’ll talk to your father,” he told Stiles, who nodded in return. The sad look in his eyes was gone and the usual gleam was back, and there was a bright smile on his lips. And right in that moment, with Stiles in his arms, feeling his warmth, and staring into those beautiful hazel eyes, he was overwhelmed by the depth of his emotions. “I love you.”</p>
<p>It was almost funny how Stiles stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, but he didn’t laugh. Derek started to feel anxious when the boy stayed silent for too long and he cleared his throat, “Stiles?” </p>
<p>He was attacked by a pair of lush and soft lips on his own, thin arms winding around his neck pulling him closer and Derek went gladly. He took the reign over the kiss easily, and deepened it in no time, licking into Stiles’ mouth and tasting him. Derek heard the boy moan and felt hands mapping out his chest. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should take this upstairs?” Derek suggested and Stiles grabbed his hand to drag Derek with him up the stairs and into the bedroom. “Someone’s eager,” he chuckled and Stiles shot him a look over his shoulder that practically screamed <em>As if I’m the only one. </em></p>
<p>Derek shrugged out of his leather jacket once in the room and draped it over Stiles’ desk chair before focusing his attention back on Stiles, who was busy losing his clothes in a hurry. </p>
<p>“Need a hand?” Derek smirked at Stiles. He strode over to him, capturing Stiles’ lips in a heated kiss. His hands replaced hasty ones, where they were working on Stiles’ pants and opened them himself. He could feel Stiles’ arousal against his own and let the boy feel the impact he had on him. </p>
<p>“Want you so bad,” Stiles moaned and let himself fall on his bed behind him. He felt like prey, laid out on the bed like a feast for Derek to ravish. Stiles was quick to lose his pants that were pooled around his ankles, followed by his underwear in no time. His breath hitched when he locked eyes with Derek, seeing the red in his eyes and his heaving chest. </p>
<p>“Like what you see?” he teased and ran his hand down his chest, making a show of thumbing at his nipple and moaning at the sensation. </p>
<p>“I want to see you opening yourself up,” Derek growled and let his eyes follow every movement of Stiles’ hands that were now reaching over to the nightstand where Derek knew he kept a bottle of lube. </p>
<p>When Stiles went to turn around and get on all fours, Derek stopped him, “No, wanna see your face while you do it.” Stiles moaned at that and planted his feet on the mattress. He coated his fingers in lube and guided them towards his hole. </p>
<p>Derek leisurely opened his belt and then his jeans, reaching inside to take some pressure off his prominent erection. He watched with rapt attention where Stiles was slowly working himself open, one finger thrusting in and out. </p>
<p>“You look so good like this, Stiles. All laid out for me, so good,” Derek told him in a rough voice, his hand stroked his cock, pulling his foreskin back and brushing his thumb over the slit where he was leaking precum. What Stiles did to him, Derek wanted to take him, pound him into the mattress and never let him leave the bed again. </p>
<p>Stiles added another finger, stretching himself wider, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Derek’s thick cock thrusting into him. He was imagining it, wishing it wasn’t his fingers working him. His cock was hard and he felt like bursting already, the fact that Derek only lost his jacket but was dressed otherwise making the whole thing even hotter. But hearing Derek say those three words earlier was what really did it for him, to know that the Alpha wanted him, loved him and wanted the same from this relationship, it turned him on. </p>
<p>“Derek, need you inside,” Stiles whined and added a third finger. Derek stalked towards him, growling, and yanked his hand away.  Stiles hissed at the sudden emptiness. Derek placed his own fingers in the stretched hole, thrusting inside and groaning at the tightness of the hot channel. </p>
<p>“Can’t wait to fuck you. Gonna knot you,” Derek knew his eyes were glowing Alpha red again but Stiles loved it whenever he showed his <em>wolfy</em> side, his possessive streak. </p>
<p>Stiles was writhing on the bed, trying to fuck himself on the fingers inside him, wanting them to go even deeper. “Yes, please. Want it! Want your knot,” he moaned and Derek’s restraints snapped. </p>
<p>He pulled his fingers from the lube wet hole and stroked his cock a few times, before leaning over Stiles whose hands were on him in an instant, grabbing for purchase. Derek kissed the boy under him, licking into his mouth with vigor. </p>
<p>Stiles didn’t want to wait any longer, he wriggled his butt, trying to get closer to the heat of Derek’s cock and feeling it prodding at his entrance. “Come on, please,” he whined and didn’t care if he sounded pathetic, he needed to feel Derek inside of him. </p>
<p>No matter how often they did this, every time Stiles felt the cock entering his hole, his breathing stuttered and the world stopped turning for a while. With one thrust, Derek was inside him, his balls slapping against his ass.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes!” he groaned and cupped Derek's face, pulling him down into another filthy kiss and then Derek started moving. </p>
<p>“God Stiles, you look so good like this, spread out on my cock,” Derek groaned and quickened his pace, really fucking into Stiles’ hole. He braced his hands beside Stiles head, getting the leverage to put more strength behind his thrusts. </p>
<p>“Fuck me! Love you Derek, love you so much! Love your cock fucking me, always so good,” Stiles moaned and held on for dear life. Derek was giving him everything and the headrest of his bed was thumping loudly against the wall. </p>
<p>Derek looked down at Stiles, his heart beating wildly in his chest at hearing those words coming from his mouth. He felt his cock twitch where it was buried deep inside Stiles. He changed the angle a bit and smirked when Stiles screamed at the sudden onslaught on his prostate. That was what Derek was hoping for. </p>
<p>“Derek!” he howled, “Don’t stop! Fuck, don’t you dare to stop!” </p>
<p>Stopping was far from Derek’s mind and he kept up his fast, punishing pace. He could already feel his knot forming at the base of his cock and fucked deeper. </p>
<p>As soon as Stiles felt the knot at his entrance he could tell that he didn’t last much longer. He reached down to grasp his cock and jerk him in time with Derek’s thrusts, but Derek stopped him from doing so, pinning his hand to the bed. </p>
<p>“No, you come on my cock alone,” he panted and doubled his efforts, his knot almost fully extended and catching on Stiles’ rim and Stiles was done for. He screamed when his orgasm hit him, painting his chest in white streaks. </p>
<p>Derek groaned above him, his face pulling into a frown as he worked himself and chased his own pleasure. “Knot me, Alpha,” Stiles moaned and then he felt the tissue pushing inside, too big to pull out again. He brushed a hand through the Alpha’s sweaty hair and looked at him with a drunken expression. </p>
<p>Derek growled and with one, two hard thrusts he came inside Stiles, riding out his pleasure. He leaned down, panting. He scented along the side of Stiles’ neck and licking at the salty skin there. He could feel his wolf howling at him to bite down, to mate Stiles and make him his. But he refrained, it would be difficult to explain to outsiders and obviously a point they had to discuss before doing anything. </p>
<p>With some arranging, Derek turned them around so he was laying on his back with Stiles on top of him. He was careful not to jostle them to much and tugging at the knot. He should have thought about undressing earlier. </p>
<p>Stiles’ heartbeat was strong against his chest and the rhythm could easily lull him to sleep right now. “That was awesome,” Stiles mumbled against his chest and Derek could tell that he was grinning from ear to ear. “I can still feel you coming.”</p>
<p>Derek hummed. He could stay like this forever, knotted inside a tight ass, a body blanketing his own and surrounded by the scent of sex, satisfaction and mate. </p>
<p>By the time his knot went down, Stiles was asleep on his chest and whined softly when Derek’s cock slipped out. He eased Stiles off him and on the bed, before he made quick work of discarding his clothes and going to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Derek wiped himself down and then cleaned up Stiles. He settled next to the peacefully sleeping boy and pulled him close. Stiles, though asleep, cuddled up to him, his head coming to rest on Derek’s chest. It didn’t take him long before he followed Stiles into the land of dreams. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Stiles was the first one to wake up. He smiled at Derek where he laid next to him in his bed, taking in his beautiful face, the stubble covering his face, the dark hair and long eyelashes. Derek Hale was handsome and Stiles could count himself lucky that such a fine man loved him.</p>
<p>Derek, the brooding and growling werewolf, who was utterly different in private, loved him. Stiles felt him stir against him, eyes slowly opening and squinting at the light flooding the room. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Derek’s voice sounded like gravel, still rough from his sleep. Stiles leaned over Derek to get to his nightstand and turned his alarm clock for them to see. “It’s seven fifteen, god, why are we awake at this ungodly hour?” </p>
<p>Derek hummed and closed his eyes for a moment, and then he went rigid and jumped off the bed. “Your dad!” </p>
<p>Stiles watched Derek pulling on his clothes in record time. Derek pocketed his phone, put on his shoes and grabbed his leather jacket. “I text you when I’m home. Go back to sleep Stiles,” he told him and pecked Stiles on the lips. He walked over to the window, climbing through it and jumping outside. He was lucky that nobody was around to see him. Heaving a sigh of relief, he jogged to his car only to stop dead in his tracks. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Hale,” the Sheriff greeted him calmly while leaning against Derek’s sleek, black Camaro. “Tell me, whatever were you doing in my son’s bedroom?” </p>
<p>Derek was frozen to the spot and felt his heart beating faster in his chest. This was the exact situation he wanted to avoid. “Uhh.” <em>Very eloquent, Derek.</em> </p>
<p>“I think it’s time for us to have a little chat,” John told him and passed Derek without looking back, expecting him to follow. And following him was the only smart thing Derek could do right now, because jumping inside his car and speeding down the road, that would certainly end in a disaster and an arrest. </p>
<p>The Sheriff’s car was already parked in the driveway. <em>Why didn’t I hear him?</em> John opened the front door and went about his normal business. He shrugged out of his jacket, went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get himself something to drink. </p>
<p>“Take a seat,” John gestured to the chairs around the kitchen table. “Want something?” </p>
<p>“No, thank you, sir.” At least Derek found his voice again, though his mind was blank. What was there to say? <em>I’d like to have your blessing for fucking your son? Would you mind if I keep coming over to your house to stay the night? Would you please be supportive of this relationship? </em></p>
<p>John filled a glass with orange juice and then joined Derek at the table, taking a sip of his drink and all the while keeping his eyes on the dark haired man.</p>
<p>“Back to my question. What were you doing in Stiles’ bedroom?” </p>
<p>Derek wasn’t easily put into his place, he was a werewolf, an Alpha at that and he knew how to fight for himself. But right now, sitting opposite from the Sheriff - from his boyfriend’s father, he felt rightfully intimidated. The man could end their relationship, had the law on his side, and all Derek could think about was that he didn’t want to lose Stiles. </p>
<p>“Sir, I’m in a relationship with Stiles.” It was a bit unnerving to see the Sheriff keeping his cool like that, to see him nod at his statement as if Derek just told him that the weather was nice today. </p>
<p>“How long?” </p>
<p>“Five months.” </p>
<p>“Do I need to remind you that you, Mr Hale, are an adult where my son is still a minor?” </p>
<p>Derek gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. Of course it would come to this, but even though a part of him wanted to hang his head, Derek not once wavered in his steady gaze. “No, sir, I’m aware of Stiles’ age.” A heavy silence loomed around them. “Mr Stilinski, I know that this might look bad, but I love your son. I would do anything for him, I would go any length to make sure that Stiles is happy. So please, I know that you might not approve, but this relationship is the most important thing to me and I know that Stiles thinks along the same line. All he wants is for you to be supportive of this, even if it’s a lot to ask of you.” </p>
<p>A voice inside his head, which sounded surprisingly like Stiles, said that this must be the most he’s ever talked at once. </p>
<p>The Sheriff sighed and sounded almost tired when he answered, “I know that my son attracts trouble like nothing else and I should be used to it by now, but I’m not. I was getting suspicious, you know, because for once everything was calm again, no lies, no mysterious injuries and no crime scenes with Stiles turning up out of nowhere. I knew that something was up and it got me thinking.” John ran a hand through his short hair.</p>
<p>“What if whatever keeps Stiles from having all that trouble is a person? I asked him if there was somebody special in his life that got him all smiley lately, but he didn’t mention a name.” The Sheriff had an almost secret smile on his lips before he raised his eyes to meet Derek’s, his face conveying no particular emotion.</p>
<p>“Listen, I can tell that you care deeply for Stiles, but you got to understand the situation that I’m in right now. As a father I want my son to be happy, and as the Sheriff I want to point my gun at you.”  </p>
<p>Derek laughed nervously at the mention of the gun. Not that the bullet would do him any harm, but that alone was enough to tip the man off that he not only slept with his son, but that he also wasn’t human. </p>
<p>“I want Stiles to be happy and I can see that he’s happy with you. Maybe I will regret this, but I will not interfere in your relationship. Just make sure that I <em>never</em> walk in on the two of you.” Derek blushed at that and nodded dumbly. </p>
<p>Derek couldn’t believe his luck. Even if the Sheriff didn’t outright approve of the relationship, there would be no consequences for them. He wouldn’t get arrested and he was allowed to stay with Stiles. This day couldn't get any better. </p>
<p>“Now get out, and be here tomorrow evening at seven pm sharp,” John grunted, stood up and took the stairs up while Derek left the house with a jump to his step. He took out his phone and typed out a message to Stiles. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Had an interesting talk with your father. See you tomorrow for dinner at your house.<br/>
I love you.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all like this story!<br/>Huge thanks to my beta <a href="https://sterekrecss.tumblr.com/">sterekreccs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>